Nothing
OneWorldOfficial (formerly named One World) is an Argentinean Electronic musical project by Diego García. OneWorldOfficial was born from a García's musical experiment as solo musician. As One World, García developed a following through YouTube. García claims that his influences are teen, disco, pop rock and hip-hop but especially in European electronic music. After all independent albums by Diego García, One World gained mainstream popularity with the 2011 YouTube debut album One World, which spawned the hit single "Feel The Vibe". 1991–2004: Early years Garcia lived a hard childhood a little socially, because he was a shy person, closed and problematic. Over the years attended psychological therapy to achieve good long-term results coupled with the help of his family. 2004–Present: Music Career List of Diego García's projects Diego García's projects Time Line 2004-2011: History As Diego García One World, as Diego Garcia, has a record of 11 consecutive years, with a base in the teen, pop music and electronica style David Guetta. Garcia had two solo careers, one that was from 2004 to 2007 and other from 2007 to 2011. 2010-Present: History As One World & OneWorldOfficial In mid-September 2010, Garcia began working on his music project One World. 2010-2011: ''Self-Titled Debut Album'', ''One World Experience'', ''Creation Of The World'' and Argentinean breakthrough On January 3, 2011, his debut album came out, it has 3 editions in Self-Released by Youtube Records, Kpo145 Records and One World Recordings. The musician worked with the software FL Studio (a.k.a. Fruity Loops) and Reason 4. One World performed A promotional song released on October 28, 2010 to promote the album. The album consists of 10 tracks in its edition standard, 20 tracks and 2 CD's in its edition One More World (Released In: April 28, 2011) containing the 10 tracks standard, 7 new songs and 3 remixes, 30 tracks and 3 cd's in its edition One World: XXL (Released In: July 12, 2011), which contains 10 tracks standard and the other 10 tracks of the edition One More World and a third CD with 9 new songs and one remix. The style of the album is electronic, techno, house and eurodance. First official single Feel The Vibe was released on January 30, 2011, along withwith their official video. Today leads the Insight in Argentina. Their second single was officially released Attention March 20, 2011. ''One World Experience'' is a extention of Self-Titled Debut Album. The extended plays consists of 5 tracks in its YouTube International Edition and 5 tracks plus 1 bonus track in the YouTube U.S. Edition. In August 2011, Garcia announced he would take a break from music to pursue his career as a YouTuber, After having made several visits by the interviews with the most famous Argentine youtubers. The second 2011's EP ''Creation Of The World'' was released in August 3, 2011. 2011-2012: ''I Just Wanna Vibe Tonight'', YouTube Career with ''SoiDihego'', Uruguayan breakthrough, Hiatus and ''Extreme Experience'' and Band's Break Up In October 2011, Garcia announced his regret for his decision to cut his career indefinitely and is preparing his new album, I Just Want to Vibe Tonight, due out on January 8, 2012 via YouTube, having achieved the success of the first singles from the album in Uruguay. In October 30, 2011 was premiered the first episode of ''SoiDihego''. Extreme Experience is an Argentinean Hip-Hop band formed by One World, Matias Zubirí, MC Claw and Ezequiel Bulacio. The band formed in february 25, 2012 after a YouTubber reunion on Puerto Madero. The band is break up in March 28, 2012. 2012-Present: OneWorldOfficial, One World & The Universe and All The Roads Drive To The New Culture Today, OneWorldOfficial, still work on his upcoming third album, the same has a new style of dubstep, electro house and his old style of pop rock, hip-hop and electropop sound like his early work from 2004 to 2010. TBA: Aftershock, and Greatest Hits: 2010 - 2015 TBA 2009–Present: Acting career Filmography Image Position To The Japanese Tragedy (March 11, 2011) ; This is the García's Position To The Japanese Tragedy : : Realmente lo de Japon es una TRAGEDIA... Sismos, Tsunamis, y ahora ALERTA NUCLEAR por la explosion y fusion radioactiva en una sede nuclear... que es lo que falta... suficiente con que disen que una vez al año vamos a enterarnos de un sismo de +8° en la escala de ritcher en quien sabe que pais... y todo por la contaminacion ambiental u otras diferentes causas provocadas por el hombre... DEJEMONOS DE JODER y cuidemos el ambiente porque todo se puede evitar. y si quieren un 2012... regio pero el hombre se lo busco For the safety of my music (January 19, 2012) : Por cuestiones de seguridad... decidi borrar mis albumes de youtube por una cuestion de miedo a que me lo roben y por todo este tema de la ley sopa... les pido mil disculpas. : Pero voy a seguir subiendo videos pero con todo el cuidado posible. Gracias Discography :Main article: One World discography ;Re-issue Albums *2011: One More World *2011: One World Experience (U.S. Edition) *2011: One World: XXL Edition Time Line Released Production Discography 2012 Locuras Con Mati - Original Soundtrack *"Locuras Con Mati Theme Song" FreakTv e.e - Original Soundtrack *"What The Hell (Avril Lavigne Cover)" Remixes * 2013: One World Feat. Haukka - "Gettin' Over You" Awards, Nominations And Certifications Certifications Tours and Concerts Tours Concerts